Kangteuk's Sleeping Pains
by raeshane
Summary: *One Shot*  Kangin's dreams gets him in a sticky situation. What will Leeteuk do?


Kangteuk Sleeping Pains

**bWarning: NC-17 for content/b**

Kangin and Leeteuk were sleeping in one bed, trying to keep some distance from each other. It would be weird two best friends holding each other in their sleep, even if other members did it. Kangin was fidgety and Leeteuk was uncomfortable.

_iScrew this.../i_

Kangin thought.

_i ...It wont kill me to touch the guy while I sleep.../i_

Kangin had scooted closer, to the point where they were touching. Kangin had slipped a hand on Leeteuk's waist for more comfort, and Leeteuk sighed.

Kangin took that as a sign of acceptance while Leeteuk was slowly starting to freak out.

_i What's with him? 2 minutes ago he wanted to stay as far away as possible/i _

Leeteuk's brain was confused, but Leeteuk's heart knew what was going on.

"Leeteuk-sshi-" Kangin whispered, "I hope you sleep okay with me holding you. I just got uncomfortable. Okay?"

Leeteuk scooted back against Kangin and rested his body on his, and Leeteuk sighed a comfortable sigh. Kangin smiled and closed his eyes. Leeteuk did the same once the silence prevailed. They both swam in the sea of dreams.

_i _

_Leeteuk's moans were loud and obnoxious, not caring who else was in the dorm._

"_Youngwoon... please..." _

_Kangin was licking on Leeteuk's neck and moving down to his bare chest._

"_Leeteuk.." _

_Kangin removed the covers off the the bed. _

"_You shouldn't hide your body from me. Understand?" _

_Leeteuk moaned loud once Kangin licked at his nipple. Leeteuk held Kangin's head there and shuddered. "Youngie~ I need more. Lower... please..." _

_Kangin skipped the angel's torso for his sake and got to the main subject. Kangin stroked Leeteuk causing the leader to bite his lower lip and natrually thrust upward. _

"_Leeteuk~" Kangin said, holding down Leeteuk's hips "Don't rush it." _

"_Kangin please~ I need it. Please." _

_Kangin put his mouth on the member and kissed the head. He held Leeteuk's hips down with both hands preventing him from moving. Kangin then stuck his tongue out and licked the head. _

"_Kangin, don't tease. I wont last long." _

_Kangin engolfed Leeteuk's member in 2 seconds. Leeteuk let out a silent moan. His eyes rolled to the back of his head while Kangin evilly giggled to himself in his thoughts. _

_Kangin then started sucking and using his tongue on Leeteuk. Leeteuk couldn't handle it, he was going to blow, but Kangin acted clueless. _

"_Kangin, let up. I'm going to-" _

_Kangin sucked harder._

_"Kangin don't make me!"_

_Kangin licked Leeteuk's head._

"_Kangin please~!"_

_Leeteuk bit his lip, trying hard not to release, but the moment Kangin sucked once again, Leeteuk let out a whimpered and cum splashed to the back of Kangin's throat. 3 maybe 4 good spurts of cum, then the rest dribbled. Kangin continued to suck lightly, not as hard as before._

"_Kangin... Kangin..." Leeteuk moaned_

_/i_

"Kangin... Kangin!"

Leeteuk shook the bigger man. He shot up like a rocket, sweating like an athlete, and hard like a rock.

"Kangin... you were... dreaming.." Leeteuk blushed.

"What?" Kangin asked, seriously confused.

"You were moaning my name, and- and saying dirty things.." Kangin blushed and looked away.

"Kangin, do you have a crush on me?"

It was still mid-night-morning. So everything was a dark blue with an orange tint. Kangin saw Teuk's eyes and noticed how wonderful they are in sunrise.

Kangin felt his cock twitch, and it was a powerful one too, enough to hurt him.

"Ow.. what the hell?"

Leeteuk was confused "What's wrong?"

"It... hurts..." Kangin said, pushing down the covers. Leeteuk looked down, and his eyes got wide. Kangin was a big boy in more than one sense of the word.

"Leeteuk, I..."

"Do you want me to..." Leeteuk didn't wait for Kangin's answer.

Simply Leeteuk put his hand on it. Doing that made Kangin hiss. Leeteuk rubbed slowly up and down and Kangin lied back and enjoyed it. Kangin already felt a build-up.

"Jungsu.. I wont last long."  
>"Then we'll go faster."<p>

Leeteuk crawled down and removed Kangin's pj pants.

Leeteuk licked the head and Kangin hissed at the feeling.

"Jungsu~" he said.

Leeteuk then took the whole member in his mouth and sucked.

"Shit. Jungsu~" Kangin felt he was going to explode already.

Leeteuk moaned, which vibrated his member.

"Jungsu, stop, or I'll cum in your mouth" Kangin said, unashamed.

"Then do it." Leeteuk looked up at him for a few moments then went back to work.

Kangin moaned with every suck and lick Leeteuk attempted.

"Jungsu!" Kangin screamed while releasing in his mouth. 5 very long and thick squirts nearly choked Teuk while he was balls-deep trying to not waste a drop. After a few dribbles, Leeteuk then sat up, blushing, and looked at Kangin.

"Th— Thank you." Kangin seemed ashamed.

Leeteuk swallowed the contents in his mouth and crawled back up into bed. Kangin pulled up his pj pants.

Kangin tried to avoid Leeteuk again in bed.

"Youngwoon." Leeteuk's voice came strong, and loud, facing the other way from Kangin.

"Don't you want to hold me?" Kangin then scooched closer, wrapping his arm around Leeteuk and smiling.

Kangin then said "I hope you can sleep, it's just more comfortable."

Kangin then closed his eyes and smiled. While silence prevailed, Leeteuk did the same. While the sun was rising the boys were dancing on the remedy of dreams.


End file.
